falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357
|Вимоги = Сила: 3 Зброя: 0 |Ціна = 110 |base_id = 0008f216 }} Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 ( ) — зброя у 'Fallout: New Vegas. Опис Дуже старе, але все ще надійне зброю зі сталі з сірим покриттям. Щічки рукоятки виготовлені з коров'ячої кістки. У цього револьвера неоткидной барабан — для перезарядки слід відкрити бічну дверцята барабана, з допомогою бічного екстрактора, витягти стріляну гільзу, вставити патрон і провернути. Як результат, повна перезарядка такого револьвера займає деякий час. Характеристики "Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357" — шестизарядний револьвер одинарної дії, використовує патрони калібру .357 «Магнум». З-за необхідності зводити курок після кожного пострілу, у цього револьвера низький темп стрільби, але цей недолік перекривається потужністю і надійністю. Крім того, патрони до зброї заряджаються по одному — як наслідок, процес перезарядки може бути перерваний. Револьвер ніколи не заклинює. Для використання револьвера персонажу потрібно сила 3 або більше. Це одне з небагатьох одиниць озброєння в грі, які можуть споживати боєприпаси двох або більше калібрів, воно може стріляти патронами кал. 38 «Спешиал» (хоча грою він розцінюється як патрон того ж виду). Також, воно не вимагає від стрільця ніяких особливих навичок, не дивлячись на деяку складність перезаряджання. При навичці Скритності 50 і більше, цей револьвер можна потайки пронести в зони, де заборонено носіння зброї (наприклад, в казино «Гоморра», або в камеру до Сил). Міцність При використанні всіх типів боєприпасів крім кал. 38 «Спешіал» це зброя може вистрілити 995 разів (приблизно 165 барабанів), перед тим, як зламається. При використанні модифікованого барабана може вистрілити 1495 раз (250 барабанів) перед поломкою. Однак використанні кал. 38 «Спешиал» це зброя може вистрілити 1329 (приблизно 222 барабана), перед тим, як зламається. При використанні модифікованого барабана може вистрілити 1995 раз (333 барабана) перед поломкою. Місцезнаходження * Кладовище Ґудспрінгс — можна знайти в одній з могил (знадобиться лопата). * У жителів Гудспрингс. * Салун «Старатель» — у склянці, на полиці з випивкою. * Примм — деякі злочинецьі озброєні цим револьвером. * Ниптон — один на нижній полиці верстака в одному з будинків. * Торговці зброєю продають його вже на низьких рівнях персонажа. * Джо Кобб озброєний таким. Його можна зняти з його трупа після того, як закінчиться рейд на Гудспрингс у квесті «Стрілянина у примарному місті», у разі, якщо Кур'єр прийме сторону жителів містечка. * Ість, продавець в Гудспрингс, озброєний ним. * По ходу квесту «Два чобота пара» людина спробує вбити Кур'єра за допомогою цього револьвера. * Кліфф Бризикоу зазвичай має один або два у продажу. * На тілі мертвого солдата НКР, що лежить на дорозі, що веде до вершини гори Блек. * Продає Торготрон. * Револьвером озброєна лейтенант Хаггерти. * За прилавком на винній крамниці Кламат-Боба. * Озброєний Револьвером Доз, охоронець виправної установи НКР. Модифікації зброї * Подовжений ствол — стовбур більшої довжини, збільшує шкоди (шкоди 26 → 29). * Зносостійкий барабан — барабан із спеціального сплаву (міцність 200 → 300). Різновиди * «Щасливчик». Поява За лаштунками * Основним прототипом цієї зброї є американський револьвер Colt Single Action Army, проте при його моделюванні використовувалися й інші прототипи. Дизайн револьвера розробив .Дж. Е. Сойєр. Hey, something that i've wanted to know what is the gun ..., Spring.me, 2013-01-26. * Безвідмовність даної зброї заснована на тому, що кількість рухомих частин револьверів одинарної дії мінімально, отже, заклинювати в ньому просто нема чому. * Можливість використання іншого патрона калібру логічно обумовлена — діаметри патрона ".357" калібру і патрона ".38 Special" збігаються. Це одна з переваг револьверів перед автоматичним і напівавтоматичним зброєю. Баги * Після перезарядки в режимі скритності персонажа з'являються глюки: не можна стріляти, прицілюватися, відкривати Піп-Бой, міняти зброю. Лікується виходом з режиму скритності і натисканням кнопки пострілу або установкою останнього патча. * При наявності двох і більше типів боєприпасів в інвентарі, перезарядку можна призикорити двічі натиснувши клавішу 2, але тільки після того, як хоча б один патрон був заряджений. Діє з усіма аналогічними типами зброї. Галерея .357 magnum revolver with long barrel.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 з модифікацією "подовжений ствол" .357 magnum revolver with HD cylinder.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 з модифікацією "зносостійкий барабан" .357 magnum revolver with long barrel and HD cylinder.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 з обома модифікаціями .357 magnum revolver 01.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 з обома модифікаціями 357_magnum_revolver.jpg Примітки de:.357-Magnum-Revolver en:.357 magnum revolver es:Revólver Mágnum .357 ru:Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 sv:.357 magnum revolver zh:.357麥格農左輪手槍 Категорія:Вогнепальна зброя Fallout: New Vegas